


Жизнь с аддеролом и без.

by Zabuz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabuz/pseuds/Zabuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Стайлза. Таймлайн 1 сезона. Пересказ с точки зрения одного персонажа. ООС всех и вся, штампы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

Сидром СДВ и гиперактивность? Да ладно, чуваки, я вас умоляю!  
Диагноз с лёгкостью был применим к моему поведению и вот уже я загнан в рамки, проштампован и готов к употреблению в обществе с биркой неврастеника. Жесть!

Да и что вообще могли сказать эти люди в белых халатах, когда я не мог усидеть на месте, стараясь находиться все время в движении, и если и замирал на минуту, то только для того чтобы спросить у воспитательницы в детском саду почему у неё так много мужей. Или узнать есть ли у неё обезболивающее, потому, что этим вечером у неё будут месячные. И эта нервозность, когда кто-то прикасался ко мне... Ну разве что-то другое они могли диагностировать? Ведь никому на ум не приходило, что у меня просто катастрофически развито обоняние. Что любого, кто находится в полуметре от меня, я воспринимаю не как человека, а как фонтанирующий неприятными запахами объект, который буквально вышибает из меня дух так, что и дышать становилось невмоготу. А не дай бог кто-то прикоснется ко мне! Ощущения, что я буквально насквозь пропах чужим запахом мне не удавалось согнать ничем, даже если я мылся с мылом в течении часа. Ну разве эти светилы от медицины меня спрашивали обо всем этом? Нет. Конечно же им легче было просто наблюдать за тем, как я корчусь, и тут же навесить табличку: школьник - дебил с шилом в заднице.  
Ну а после того, как я узнал как может пахнуть смерть я вообще замкнулся в себе, что опять же списали на мою эмоциональную неуравновешенность и напичкали лекарствами. 

Да, аддерол был панацеей. Небольшой, но панацеей. После его приёма, вернее после того как он растворялся в крови, нюх немного притуплялся, перебиваясь возникающим из неоткуда запахом жасмина. И я мог дышать полной грудью, не боясь сорваться на рваный ритм мелкого вдоха-выдоха, лишь бы не чувствовать то, чем пахнут окружающие.  
Хотя были и исключения.

Первым была мама. Даже когда я почувствовал первое изменение её запаха, это не угнетало меня и ничуть не изменило наши отношения. Я был её любимым сыном, а она моим светом до самого конца. И даже когда её свет угас, я чувствовал её запах на себе очень долгое время.  
Ещё был отец. От него всегда пахло особенно. Меня не раздражал даже запах дешевого пойла, к которому он ненадолго пристрастился после ухода мамы.  
А ещё мой единственный друг, МакКол, к которому я мог прикасаться беспрепятственно. Нет, он не пах ничем, но его запах, даже когда он дышал своим неизменным ингалятором, не был мне противен.  
Думаете мне фигово жилось всё это время? Три раза Ха!

Я был самым непредсказуемым учеником в школе, которому всё сходило с рук. Ну и что ношусь как обезьяна, нелепо размахивая руками, или периодически подрываюсь с места? Зато с уровнем знаний у меня все было в норме, а складывать логические цепочки я всегда любил и возвел это в абсолют. Тяга ко всему неизвестному у меня была не менее неуемной, чем обоняние.  
По сути это меня и сгубило.  
Ну вот что мне стоило проигнорировать этого Дерека? Ну появился из ниоткуда через столько лет, ну зыркнул в нашу сторону, так что такого то?  
Неет же, накрыло меня именно при нашей первой близкой встрече, когда Скотт не придумал ничего лучшего, как приволочь эту полудохлую волчью задницу в мою старушку-красавицу и скомандовать «Увози его быстрее!»  
Пффф… Краем сознания я чувствовал, что что-то не так, но осознание пришло позже.  
Он сидел рядом и от него НИЧЕМ НЕ ПАХЛО! Абсолютно!  
Не, кое-какой запах был. Пахло кожей куртки, лосьоном, порохом и немного какими-то травами и всё!!! Как будто рядом со мной сидел призрак. Хотя по его внешнему виду он и так был недалек от этого состояния.  
От того, чтобы стать призраком, в смысле. По мне так чисто вампир: бледный, глаза запали и клыками сверкает. Ну не люблю я кровососов! По мне так один вид крови выглядит пугающе, а уж про запах я вообще молчу. Ага, а этот блохастый ещё и рукав закатал! Да меня чуть на месте не вывернуло наизнанку.  
А потом стало ещё херовее, потому что от него запахло смертью. А я вам говорил как я «люблю» этот запах, да? И деться никуда от него я не мог. Этот чувак был нужен Скотту, так что пришлось терпеть. Хотя молчать я не стал и тут же сообщил Дереку, что от него несет как от всех разлагающихся мертвецов всего мира. Но видимо он и сам об этом знал.  
Думаете это был самый херовый момент? И снова Ха!  
Вот когда он вручил мне в руки пилу и заставил меня приложить её к своей лапе - вот тогда наступил самый херовый момент в моей жизни, ведь тогда испугался я буквально до усрачки.  
Резать. Живое. Сейчас.  
Да у меня даже слов возмутиться не нашлось со страху. И пугал меня не оборотень, что обещал разорвать меня на кучу маленьких Стилински в случае моего отказа, а то, что мне сейчас придётся сделать живое неживым. Убить. Бррр, херово то как!

Слава Скотту и его фортуне, что он появился так вовремя и отменил эту радикальную меру. Вот тогда то я и врезал этому блохастому по морде со всей дури. За всё. Правда кулак отбил, но это не суть важно. Душу то я отвел зна-атно.  
И думаете что? Ему хоть бы хны! Вскочил, нанюхался и исцелился за мгновение. А у меня как будто кто заглушку на нос поставил. Все запахи пропали напрочь.  
И без аддерола.  
Даже Скотт не пах, как ни странно. Не, после того, как его укусили и жизнь круто поменялась, у него запах изменился тоже. Но сейчас я стоял и ошарашенно таращился на двух оборотней не зная радоваться мне или плакать.  
А вдруг это навсегда?


	2. Часть 2

Боже, это было счастье!   
Выйти на улицу и дышать полной грудью, чувствуя как холод наполняет легкие, а не морщиться от того какая собака пометила вон тот куст полчаса назад... Считаете, что это ущербность - не видеть или не слышать окружающий мир как остальные? Неет, это счастье! Счастье быть как все, стать нормальным!  
Но увы, моя радость длилась ровно столько, сколько у Синдереллы - только до полуночи, а потом счастье разбилось как гребанная тыква. Фокус не удался и окружающее вновь навалилось мучить моё обоняние с темпом маньяка- извращенца, то есть медленно, но оч-чень мучительно.   
А потом включились мозги. Хлебая утренний кофе и морщась от запаха подгорающей яичницы, что доносился от соседей через открытое окно, я думал о том, почему на время потерял свою особую чувствительность. Скорее всего дело было в адреналине. Ночка выдалась та ещё, и выплеск эмоций был просто ошеломляющим. Задрав майку и почесав живот, я вновь поморщился от насилующей моё обоняние гари и решил, что надо бы повторить. Нет, не кофе. Мне нужен адреналин. Благо, что в компании с двумя оборотнями и Охотниками приключения мне были обеспечены до конца моих дней, как минимум. И да, надо запретить отцу питаться жареным, это просто невыносимая вонь!

Итак, операцию под названием «Достань оборотня» началась с воспитания Скотта. Дерека я доставать не рискнул, ведь я же не совсем дурак. Хотя и активно прикидываюсь таким. Ну куда деваться то? Безопасность превыше всего. Кстати о безопасности. Не, конечно же я очень боялся за свою жизнь, ведь если бы не тот огнетушитель(слава ему!) то быть мне уже мертвым приключенцем. Но чем дальше мы продвигались со Скотом в плане кнута и пряника, тем больше таяли мои чаяния. МакКолл на удивление легко поддавался дрессуре. Да мне и делать то ничего особо не пришлось! Скотт так трясся от одной только мысли, что может навредить дочке Арджентов, что буквально шелковым становился за пару-тройку минут. Ну и какой с ним драйв? Так что для меня всё вокруг цвело и пахло.  
И особенно Лидия.   
Уитмором.   
Спрашивается и почему я на неё запал? Может потому, что мама всегда говорила мне, что у меня должно быть все самое лучшее, ведь я самый лучший на свете? А Лидия была первой красавицей школы и первостатейной стервой по совместительству. Ох, мама, мама… В очередной раз глядя на то, как девушка моей мечты целуется с этим недокапитаном по лакроссу, я решил, что может быть надо немного пересмотреть свою сексуальность? Не, занять его место я был не против, но представив как я целую Лидию, от которой просто разит Джексоном… Да это все равно, что целовать Уитмора, брррр, жесть! Нет, на такое я не согласен ну ни разу. Да кто вообще такой этот Уитмор? Приемыш в богатенькой семье, старающийся всем и вся доказать, что он не прыщ на ровном месте. Тьху, сплошная показуха!   
Вот другое дело Хейл. Дикость в глазах, порода и размах плеч, тихий голос с рычащими нотками, от которого холодок бежит по спине…Ой, здравствуй Дерек! Извини, витал в грезах с тобой в главной роли. Дитон - Альфа? Да ты что, издеваешься?! И почему ты опять ничем не пахнешь то? Даже лосьоном. Оу, да ты просто не побрился и тебе это очень идет. Нет, машинное масло не в счет. Так, у меня есть план по поимке Альфы. Да уж, если подумать, то всегда есть время воплотить пару тройку безумных идей в жизнь, а ты постой-ка у своей крутой тачки и посмотри на то, что получится. Ну не умрешь же ты, верно? Или умрешь…Черт, что это за ужасная вонь?  
А потом мир сошел с ума. Кровь, адреналин, боль - все сошлось в одном месте, именуемом школой Бейкон Хиллс, и я был в центре этого безумия.  
Не, гонять Альфу по пустым коридорам - это тот ещё квест, так что пульс зашкаливало так, что из-за грохота крови в ушах не было слышно рычания оборотня. Но как на зло я всё чуял. Было страшно и даже очень, но обоняние не притуплялось. И я не знаю, что воняло хуже: смерть, кровь или Альфа. А потом все как-то неожиданно кончилось.  
Скотт оговорил Дерека, Эллисон бросила Скотта, луна была полной, а мы решили напиться. Но даже алкоголь не перебил этот запах, что преследовал меня, нервируя до дрожи в руках и не давая расслабиться ни на минуту. Всё вокруг буквально провоняло Альфой. Да и друг порадовал неимоверно, рассказав, что я … нет, мы все в школе ходили по краю и он готов был выпустить нам кишки. А потом поцеловался с Лидией и думал, что только у него такой супер-пупер-волчий нюх и что я не узнаю об этом. Идиот. Не, ну за это я приковал его к батарее, правда недооценил силу оборотней. Дела…

События разворачивались вне зависимости от моего желания и вот уже новая доза адреналина кипит в крови, когда мы летим по ночным улицам на чёрном камаро. И я ловлю себя на мысли, что в присутствии Дерека помимо воли у меня проявляются неконтролируемые животные инстинкты. Вот, например я постоянно открываю рот и начинаю облизывать губы, действуя бессознательно подобно животным, которые ощущают окружающее через запах, оседающий привкусом на слизистой. Но я даже так не мог уловить как он пахнет. Ни че го.   
Даже когда он появляется в моей комнате, а потом припечатывает меня спиной к двери, прижимая всем телом, я невольно делаю это - зависаю, глядя на него, облизываясь и пытаясь учуять. Херово, да? Но упорно продолжаю нести несусветную чушь.  
Вот я много читал про поведения волков. Они ужасные собственники.По сути я сейчас в своей комнате и на своей территории. Если я укушу Дерека за губу, он расценит это как заигрывание или как проявление моего территориального права? Ох и странные вопросы у меня иногда в голове бродят, ох не к добру. Видимо этот суровый волк что-то почуял или прочитал на моём лице, ну а может ему просто надоело так стоять и смотреть на меня, как на идиота, но через минуту я уже был свободен, хотя не переставал думать о губах Хейла. Дерек дернулся ко мне, как бы желая укусить, но я шарахнулся в сторону. Инстинкты, мать их. Не скоро я перестану шарахаться в попытке физического сближения со мной.  
Победно улыбаясь он проводил меня взглядом, а я же думал, что может мне действительно надо серьезно пересмотреть свою сексуальность? Да и инстинкты тоже не помешало бы подкорректировать. Близость Дерека не раздражала от слова вообще. Тогда, в ветклинике, был я и он. И скорее всего я злил не того оборотня, чтобы добиться положительных, для себя, естественно, результатов. Пора было менять планы и тактику. Операция «Достать оборотня» входила во вторую стадию: «Обнимашки сурового волка». И гори всё синим пламенем!


	3. Часть 3

Судьба, она, сволочь, фартовая. Или как там говорится: бойтесь своих желаний ибо исполняются они. В моём случае дело не было отложено в долгий ящик.  
Решив раздеться... то есть снять куртку под суровым взглядом Дерека, стоявшего у кровати, я подошел к комоду и стащил её, положив сверху. Резко развернувшись на пятках, я шагнул вперед, открыв рот и решив быть гостеприимным, чтобы предложить Дереку чувствовать себя как дома, запнулся, не заметив что куртка уже лежит у моих ног. Как снаряд я полетел прямёхонько в грудь Хейла, свалив нас обоих на кровать и навалившись сверху. По мне так получилось несколько шумно и я, перепугавшись, что отец нас услышит, накрыл губы открывшего было рот Дерека, рукой.   
Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали как под вашими пальцами растут клыки? Нет? А я вот да. Феерическое чувство! Дерек буквально буравил меня ярко синим взглядом чуть не рыча, а я, приподнявшись на нем на руках, смотрел в сторону двери и прислушивался к тому, что происходило в доме. Ну а что? Что страшнее: быть застуканным отцом в компании с оборотнем, которого ищет весь город или нарваться на трепку? Я, естественно, выбрал первое.  
С минуту мы так лежали, а потом я повернул голову к Дереку и осознал то, во что я вляпался. Дерек по прежнему буравил меня взглядом и уже не пытался рычать или начать отгрызать мне пальцы, контролируя себя и убрав клыки. Я замер. Он изогнул бровь и я тут же отнял свою руку в жесте послушания, освобождая его и подняв обе руки вверх. Вот только я немного не рассчитал, наваливаясь на него всем своим весом, ведь я лишился единственной опоры, сталкиваясь с оборотнем чуть не нос к носу.  
\- Оу, чувак, прости.  
\- Слессььь с меня!  
Шепоту Дерека позавидовали бы все змеи мира, а взгляд был очень суров. Суров настолько, что им, казалось, можно было лед колоть. Я вновь замер, втягивая носом воздух и собираясь подняться, как тут на меня снова накатило: я опять ничего не чувствовал! Алилуйя!!! Свершилось! Вот она - моя хмурая панацея!   
Я лежал на Дереке и улыбался как чумной, ликуя и буквально светясь от счастья... пока не почувствовал, как на мои бедра легли его руки, фиксируя, а сам Хейл закатил глаза, мысленно призывая себя не покалечить никого в этой комнате. Вновь оперевшись о кровать и посмотрев вниз я понял почему. Я буквально приплясывал на нем, елозя нижней половиной своего тела и тело моё было отнюдь не против продолжать эти движения. Ошарашено посмотрев на оборотня и краснея так, как никогда в своей жизни, я буквально слетел с кровати. Дерек не спеша сел, продолжая странно смотреть на меня, как бы изучая, пока я стоял посреди комнаты, ссутулившись и прикрывая руками стояк. Проблемы? Нет, никаких проблем. Всё просто зашибись!  
Положение спас Денни, что пришел заниматься ко мне. Пока он поднимался в комнату, Дерек успел встать и стащить с себя куртку, поднять мою и положить их на комод, а сам тихо присел на стул у стены, «сливаясь с пейзажем и не отсвечивая», прихватив первую попавшуюся ему книжку. Я же продолжал сиять как начищенный цент ничего не замечая вокруг. Как же здорово было вновь ничего не чувствовать!  
Но видимо Дерек продолжал буравить меня взглядом так, что даже Денни обратил на него внимание. Наплетя по привычке чушь и опять рассердив хмурого волка, я победно вскинул кулаки вверх. Да, я был гением и мой план работал. Интересно только как долго продлится этот период моего счастья? Надо было засечь время.

Ну да, счастье кончилось в больнице у палаты дядюшки Питера. Дерек буквально рычал в телефон, а на меня вновь навалились запахи, дурманя разум и от вони Альфы хотелось блевануть прямо там, на пороге пустой палаты. В разборку родственников я не стал вмешиваться, аккуратно убравшись с линии удара, но Дерек решил обойти меня по стенке, а я же отползал и отползал от рычащего и скалившегося клубка Хейлов, пока не наткнулся на медсестру. От запаха крови у меня буквально перехватило дыхание и я выскочил на улицу к спасительному аддеролу, запас которого всегда был в моем бардачке.

События вновь понеслись с ужасающей быстротой и мы со Скоттом буквально с ног валились, пытаясь защитить своих друзей и родных от сумасшедшего дядюшки, ведь его, как Дерека, мне ни разу не удалось просчитать в плане поступков. Хотя Скотт делал успехи. Эх, видать один оборотень всегда поймет другого. Или это от того, что они довольно много и часто общались? Питер был очень странным. Не, я понимаю, расширение стаи и бла-бла-бла, но зачем просто так людей то драть на лоскутки? Бешеный Альфа ни к чему хорошему не приведет, это точно.   
Да и собственные мысли носились в голове как белки с подскипидареным хвостом. Я ещё несколько раз хватал Дерека за рукав, но ровным счетом ничего не происходило. Что я опять делал не так? Казалось, что такого сложного? Вот он, вот я, потрогал и кайфуй себе целых двенадцать часов, так нет, гребанного волшебства просто не случалось. А потом Дерек пропал куда-то, а Скотт сказал, что это Арджентов рук дело. Ну, блин, жесть!   
Я разрывался между Лидией, что вцепилась в меня как клещ, лишь бы насолить Уитмору, и тем, чтобы все бросить и бежать сломя голову искать эту блохастую морду, но тут как всегда вмешался дядя Питер. 

Не смотря на то, что я основательно закидался аддеролом перед вечеринкой, я почувствовал, что что-то не так, когда Лидия пошла искать этого недоумка Джексона. К слову, запах Лидии был не столь неприятен, когда они разорвали отношения с Уитмором, что меня несказанно радовало. Не, в сексуальном плане она меня уже не возбуждала как раньше, но я был чертовски рад ещё одному человеку, кто мог бы находиться со мной рядом и без того, чтобы меня корчило. Так что я бросился со всех ног искать её, просто идя по усиливающейся вони Альфы. Господи, как же смердел этот дядя Питер! Не то, чтобы у меня был опыт обнюхивания других Альф, но именно от него несло особенно отталкивающе.   
И конечно же я опоздал. Лидия лежала на поле, а мне хотелось схватить её и убраться подальше не смотря на то, что она была вся в крови, а дядюшка нависал надо мной, думая, что я просто дрожу от страха. Но я так и не смог к ней прикоснуться. Меня же просто трясло от запаха крови, которым, казалось, я пропитался насквозь, и который туманил мозги до тошноты и искр из глаз.   
А потом он нагнулся ко мне, поднимая когтем за подбородок, и меня как будто током шандарахнуло. Вот оно! Прикосновение! Его коготь грозил распороть мне глотку, а мысли мои вдруг обрели четкость. Дерек не пах ничем и я как будто забирал это, маскируясь, но для этого мне надо было коснуться именно его кожи, а не одежды или ещё чего-нибудь. Только прямой контакт, кожа к коже и бешеный адреналин – вот рецепт моей нормальной жизни, жизни как у всех. И для этого мне просто необходим был Дерек! Ну, видимо, не мне одному. Хотя с дядюшкой тоже не мешало бы поторговаться, ведь Лидия была не виновата ни в чем.   
Питер позволил мне один звонок, ну просто как при аресте, блин, а потом увёл, и я молился лишь о том, чтобы он не хватал меня за открытые участки тела, ведь меня и так тошнило от одного его присутствия рядом. Я выполнил свою часть сделки и в благодарность он предложил мне укус.   
А я откровенно задумался. Да, став оборотнем… если я стану оборотнем после его укуса, я приобрету волчье чутьё и моё обоняние немного притупится, разбавившись в супер-слухе и супер-силе… А если нет? Если с точностью до наоборот? Это был самый неизвестный сдерживающий меня фактор, ведь я уже знал формулу моего пути к нормальности.   
И я отказался. Видимо дядя Питер не очень расстроился и ночь опять закрутила нас в драйве, ведь разве с этими лохматыми лунатиками хоть один вечер может пройти нормально?  
Дерек нашелся, Эллисон с честью вышла из испытания, Питер убил Кейт, а потом мы с Джексоном подпортили ему шкуру коктейлем Молотова. Не фигово, да? Финальную точку поставил Дерек, отомстив родному дяде за смерть сестры.

И что получилось в итоге? Скотт узнал, что его любят даже в режиме оборотня, Дерек унаследовал силу Альфы, Уитмор получил свой укус и только я остался на бобах, не зная как теперь подступиться к этой красноглазой небритой хмурости, от которого за милю начало нести озоном. Не самый плохой запах, если подумать, но сработает ли теперь моя с таким трудом выведенная формула? И главное, захочу ли я экспериментировать дальше или просто забудусь с аддеролом, спустив всё на тормозах?   
Я устал и ответов у меня не было. Пока не было.


End file.
